Battle Lust
by InuskyeYash
Summary: After a battle with a cybot Jo can no longer contain her feelings . YURI LEMON MATURE UPDATE:  Chapter 2 is UP! Please review:P
1. Chapter 1

Authors Disclaimer: We own nothing at all that concerns Burst Angel. We just like to have fun with the characters. We make absolutely no money from these stories.

"Battle Lust" chapter one

A Burst Angel fanfic

I knew I was in for trouble. The cybot Sei had sent us to battle that day had actually given me a run for my money. I had a serious gash on my right shoulder where it had tossed me into a pile of scrap metal as I ran to shield Meg YET AGAIN from a blow to her face…. Or possible capture.

That's when my blood really got pumping.

Damn cybot! Damn Meg! That girl is always getting her ass in the way… her cute ass.

Ahhh, what am I thinking?

All those years, we grew up together in the orphanage….sleeping alongside each other when we had no place to go…. And now…. THESE FEELINGS. Feelings I can no longer control.

The worst thing is, I'm starting to fear I'm being a dead give-away. The devil's wing etched forever on my back pulses and glows even as we walk back home. That's when she touches my shoulder…. her hands on my skin… it all sends me hurtling beyond the breaking point of my sanity.

"Jo, are you okay?"

She's always able to sense when something is amiss with me.

"I'm fine, Meg." A curt response to a concerned question.

She looks in my amber eyes searching for an explanation to the cold tone in my voice.

"I said, I'm fine."

As soon as the words escape my mouth, I know the damage I have done. She touches me again.

"But you're hurt."

She has no idea what she is doing to me. I pull away harshly, probably more than I should have or thought I had, and walk on ahead.

I hear a deep sigh escape her lips. I smell her tears before they hit her cheeks.

I've hurt you yet again. I'm sorry….gomen nasai. But you deserve better than this genocide angel.

I welcome the long hot shower…. Even the stinging pain from my wound as I wash the water tinged with blood away. After, I look at myself in the steamed up mirror. Damn, I might need stitches this time, but for now…. Fuck stitches.

Duct tape would have to do.

I fumble under the sink for it and tear a piece off, placing it on my shoulder and rubbing down hard. I choose an oversized t-shirt to cover the recent medical intervention and the glowing wing that won't stop pulsing….

Like the ache in my heart, like the ache between my legs…. Argh!

Meg…. Megumi…

My eyes close…..

Her hair, like fire… her soft body…. Her skin, her scent, her breasts…. So round….

The door suddenly opens.

"Food's ready," her soft voice is cautious, as if she is scared to talk to me. My eyes fly open and glow in the mirror.

I must look like a monster to her.

"Uhm… huh?"

I hear the pain in her words even though they are mundane.

"Food… Jo…. Are you hungry?"

My thoughts ramble…. Her skin… her breasts…. My eyes trace patterns on her as they have never done before. She senses my tension, she knows me too well.

I can't be alone with her another moment, or I will not be able to contain my heat any longer…

"Yeah… food." I say as my eyes lower the ground. I walk behind her….

Shit. Bad mistake. What a nice ass.

I sit in silence. She does, too. Kyohei and Amy chatter aimlessly about computers, food, cooking school, all the nothings that are meaningless to me.

Sei stares at me as a drop escapes my make-shift patch job.

"Jo, since you're not eating, how about you let me take a look at your arm."

I look up… Bad move! She's startled at my eyes… and she gasps.

"Now, Jo…. My room."

I stand up slamming my hands on the table, the sound startling everyone; even myself.

"Fine," I bark.

Sei's room smells like expensive perfume. It's a little much, so I never spend much time in there. She is the closest thing I ever had to a mother or an older sister. I know she cares about us, and it extends past being our boss. If that was all she was, we would have been fired a LONG TIME ago for all the shit we pulled.

Yet here she was, raising Amy, putting up with Meg's monthly PMS and temper tantrums, and not to mention my bad attitude.

Even now I catch her slipping Kyohei some extra cash when tuition is due and recently she has started to let him crash on the couch when he has to work late or cram for a test.

"Let me see the damage, Jo."

I roll up my sleeve.

"Hmm…" she says as she peels back the tape. Damn pain, and warm fresh blood flows loosely again.

"The cut is deep; you should have told me. Sit down on the bed and I'll get my kit. We'll have you fixed right up." She makes her way to the door. I hear Amy asking for seconds, and Kyohei's spoon rattling.

Sei calls out, "Meg, bring some water and some iodine soap in here to wash Jo's cut, please."

DAMMIT, SEI…. Leave Meg out of this, PLEASE.

"I'll be right back, okay," she smiles at me. Amy's voice calls out loudly.

"Sei, you have a call from headquarters! They want a debriefing on the cybot."

Oh, shit, I'm going to be in here along with Meg. Someone save me from myself!

Meg comes in and sits on the bed. "I guess you should take that shirt off so I don't get water on it."

I turn my back to her. "I guess…" I say, removing my shirt.

The pulsating wing glows as she touches me.

With the wound clean, she speaks, "Jo… what's wrong. Please, tell me."

She lays her small hand on my back and traces the lines that at this point, ACHE.

"Does it hurt?"

Damn, I can't contain myself…. I turn to face her, my eyes afire to meet the cool of her blue ones. And that's when I kiss her.

Passionately, and with no question to my intentions.

Her eyes close as she gives in to me. As much as it pains me, I have to break our first kiss. My breath is heavy. I can't go any further, not now and definitely, not here.

"Meg…"

She opens her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She sighs. "Yes, Jo… yes…" she hugs me tightly as if she can pull me inside her.

I hear her voice whisper in my ear. "I want you too, Jo…"

For a virgin, she knows what she desires.

"Not here, Meg." She nods her agreement. We break our embrace…. And it is painful.

Sei comes back, and sews my wound closed. "There you go, Jo. All together… just remember, we can't replace your parts like Jango, so next time, no duct tape, okay?"

Meg picks up the bowl, bloody rags and leaves, but not before giving me a smile that would melt my heart.

Sei notices…. Or does she..?

Thank kami she doesn't ask about my eyes and wing.

"Sounds like you two worked it out… right?"

Dammit, she knows something's up.

I decide my appetite is back so I ladle some fried rice into a bowl and top it off with hot sauce. I plop on the couch beside Meg, who is happy to see me. I can tell because she changes the channel from one of those sappy reality shows to a horror flick just to show me her approval.

We sit silently, enjoying the way our skin touches, trying not to give away the lust surging between us. Then it gets late, and Meg dozes off.

Now for anyone who doesn't know Meg, she can fall asleep ANYWHERE…. Even at the movies, in the middle of aliens taking over Earth, in a concert, ANYWHERE.

I shake her. "Meg… it's late, go to bed."

She nods sleepily and walks to her room.

End for now . I hope to have Chapter 2 up very soon . Please Review If you like it , and if you don't … I'd like to know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Disclaimer: Don't own Burst Angel. LEMON WARNING! If you are not old enough to do the acts in this chappy , write this or read this , just don't … It's kinds creepy.

Everybody else HAVE FUN.

**"Battle Lust" chapter two**

**A Burst Angel fic**

**

* * *

**

* * *

It is dawn… and I haven't slept at all. It has nothing to do with the pain inflicted on me from yesterday's fight. I've been up all night thinking about the redhead sleeping in the adjacent room.

I get up and stretch, then go into the hallway where I notice her door is cracked. I can see the white blanket bunched around her thighs, revealing her curves. Her scantily clad curves.

That's when I realize: NO ONE IS UP YET. A slow shiver runs through my form as an evil smile literally stretches in my mind. I don't even have to look both ways to do what I do next.

My body is not mine to command as my blood boils. I shut the door behind me and lock myself in her room. I creep into the bed, sliding partially under the sheet, and settle in beside her. I pull the sheet up over us as I kiss the back of her neck. She moans softly.

"Jo…" She knows it's me; either that or she was dreaming of me.

DAYUM.

I kiss her shoulder this time, my body fitting into the curve of her ass, and she fits into me, before rolling over. Her eyes flutter open.

"Hi," she says simply.

"Meg," I whisper, my voice a question. Our lips meet softly at first….

I savor the kiss, still in between her reality of sleep and wakefulness and she pulls me closer. Running my hands up her sides, I take off her shirt gently and move down to her neck.

Meg moans. LOUDLY.

"Meg…. We have to be quiet," I whisper hoarsely. She nods.

I continue to kiss down to her breasts. They are warm and full in my hands. How I have longed to touch her body this way…. I feel the wing on my back flutter and almost stretch in the open air behind me as I straddle her legs, feeling the pulsing move down between my thighs. Meg lays back with her hands above her head, watching me in the pre-dawn light sifted though the curtains . Her legs squirm, and I move so I am between her spreading thighs. She is so warm beneath me…

I can't contain myself… the form I always saw before me, in battle, walking, at dinner, hell even when it was all budding and growing ….I move my mouth down a smooth globe, marveling at the size, and nuzzle the bit of flesh poking out against my cheek. My mouth opens and I carefully lap at the nipple, and lay my lips directly around the nubbin of pink flesh, and suck.

Meg moans, making me feel like a king, and my other hand holds one of her warm thighs open. I lean down as I move to the other nipple, a hard groan of approval rumbling from my throat. Carefully, I move my body against hers and rub down. Damn, she's making me wet!... Meg's mouth opens wide as I crawl backwards, dragging the sheet with me, my lips wet against her belly.

"You're wearing my panties, Meg," I growl down there. Meg raises up on her elbows and regards me with a hazy look and smiles.

"An eye for an eye, Jo"

I continue my trail of kisses savoring the soft flesh on her thighs. She is so wet there I cansee it glisten as I make my way to place a soft, teasing kiss beside her mound. She tries to sway her hips, shifting ever so slightly her wetness closer to my wanting tongue.

I know she is ready, so I taste her softly at first. She shivers and I run my tongue up and down her folds slowly..Kami … she tastes so good …. INTOXICATING. I suck the little hard nub I find and she goes wild so I continue to lick her faster and faster until finally she grips my head running her small fingers though my short hair. That's when I slide my tongue inside her and she comes hard for me … she lets out a scream she cannot contain. " Jo!... yes…..!"

I slide back up her body after I have lapped all her juices and savored her completely. She is still shuddering when I kiss her lips .

" Jo, mmmm that was AMAZING"

I kiss her and it turns into fire again. She writhes beneath me as I make my way on top of her . My insatiable red head flips me on my back and climbs on top to straddle me. Dayum , her body looks so beautiful on top of me , I grab her breasts in both my hands.

" You like them … I always caught you looking at them Jo… I knew you wanted me"

" I want you now , Meg …" I growl lowly.

She smiles as she leans back to touch me her fingers caressing me gently at first.

My wetness builds as she slides down my body to reposition herself at my core. She licks ever so painfully, playfully and slowly as she tastes me for the first time. That's when I lose it …

" Ahhhh M….Meg…. Please"

"Please what Jo are you begging?"

"For you yes Meg"

For Meg and only for Meg was I everything I was not to others. Out of character you could call it. For her I was human, kind, protecting. For her I felt and deeply, feelings I wasn't born to or trained to feel. It was only because of her, that I felt … LOVE.

She licks me faster as she swirls her tongue around my clit. Who thought a virgin could make her first time feel so good? I look down to see her blue eyes lovingly taking in every movement of my body as her hands caress the lines in my abs and that's when she sucks on my clit and sends me over the edge .

"M… M… Meg…!" I cry out as my hands grip the sheets hard and tight.

She makes her way back up to kiss my cheek. "You taste amazing Jo" she says looking in my red eyes that have a hard time opening after her delectable touch.

After a few moments I regain my strength and flip her over on her back .

" Did you think we were done" I say as I look at the smile on her lips .

" I was hoping NOT Jo " She purrs.

We kiss deeply and I make my way to her neck … Gommen nassai If I left marks. I take my right hand and run it between her legs only to find her moist and ready yet again. I rub her clit softly and then I push my finger in, I can feel her warm breath on my ear when I feel inside of her as I break her maiden head. She clenches ever so softly down .

"Jo , it's. It's … tight please go slow"

I nod my agreement and kiss her as I begin to move in and out of her. She pants harder , and that's when her nails sink in my back scratching me up to the top of my wing … I never knew pain could be sooooo good.

I gently twist my hand so my thumb is on her clit and she goes wild beneath me.

" Jjjj..Jo please HARDER"

I give her what she wants .

"Faster Jo… Please make me cum … make me yours "

" MINE Meg" I say as I send her over the edge. I feel her clench tightly on my finger and quiver inside as she releases her juices down my hand.

She gives out a soft moan as I exit her so I kiss her lips softly . She opens her eyes and smiles ..

" Jo , I …" She struggles with the words, is she afraid to tell me …

" I love you too Meg." I say before I kiss her and lay beside her.

We hold each other as we nap , limbs entwined. As far as I remember this is the best sleep I ever had, EVER.

She kisses me awake about noon….

" Jo .. wake up.."

" Meg…" I say my eyes still lidded.

" I think everybody is up…. What are we going to do ?"

" Well we just act normal … ok " I pull her down to kiss her again. She smiles and giggles.

" Normal .. ok ."

I smack her ass playfully " Yup Normal"

We shower and get dressed… then we walk out to the kitchen where everyone up and chatting loudly. The smell of fried rice and soup makes my stomach rumble.

When we walk in the room falls into silence.

Until Sei opens her mouth ….

" How's the happy couple this morning … um afternoon?"

* * *

End for now …

Like it ,? Please review. Don't like it tell me why ?

Have a great Day!


End file.
